1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a self locking cover/bottom for fibre drums which can be of various and variable cross sectional area, such as round or rectangular drums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,924 discloses a square stackable and palletizable drum wherein the drum lid 2 has a channel 3 immediately inside of its border 1 for collecting rain water or other liquid which may fall on the drum and holes 8 in its outer wall through which the liquid may drain off. As explained in the last full paragraph of column 2, a seal basin is formed and a stopper 13 is screwed into the box 9, which has an airtight joint 11. Finally, another lid 5 is put into place and is then flanged throughout its parameter 16, creating a completely enclosed pan sealed and raised to prevent any foreign body entering, achieving absolute air tightness.
References which are somewhat relevant to a feature of the present invention wherein a drum bottom has channels for fork lifts include U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,670 wherein drum shaped containers have inverted U-shaped channels extending diametrically through the bottom surface thereof and in which the drums can be arranged in pairs or fours by a retainer strap such that the channels may be engaged by the lifting forks of a fork lift truck, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,374, which discloses a container for handling and storage of bulk materials such as food products with channels formed in the bottom to permit the use of a fork lift truck for moving, lifting and stacking of the container.